Lavanda y Jazmín
by Pessic de Lluna
Summary: Hay olores que nos atraen sin darnos cuenta. Cuando a esta atracción le sumas un poco de sake te atreves a cosas que jamás pensaste. Akane y Ranma lo comprobarán.


Hola a todos, decir como siempre que los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen (¡ojalá!) y que esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

Ahora sí:

LAVANDA Y JAZMÍN

La verdad es que no sé bien que estábamos festejando, creo que era el cumpleaños de Nabiki. Kasumi, como siempre, había preparando una cena especial para celebrar y después de la comilona nuestros padres no tardaron en sacar el sake.

Yo ya era mayor de edad y a ti sólo te faltaban unas semanas, así que nosotros junto con toda la familia tomamos un par de vasitos de ese sake caro que ellos llaman "el de las ocasiones especiales". Supongo que como no estábamos acostumbrados al alcohol nos subió algo a la cabeza.

Me acuerdo que estaba aturdido y algo mareado, comparé esa sensación a la de después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, sólo que sumándole esas nauseas que empezaban a manifestarse en mi estómago. Cerré los ojos intentando que la sala dejara de dar vueltas y entonces tú te fijaste en mí.

- Ranma, ¿estás bien?

- Mphm….

Creo que no fue ni un Sí ni un No, fue más bien un gruñido

Abrí los ojos, y ahí estabas. Ibas vestida con una falda vaquera algo más corta de lo que a mi me gusta, porque enseñabas demasiado de algo que es mío, o al menos que será. Botas de color negro, creo, y un top de color a juego con las botas que dejaba ver tus hombros y cuello por completo. Creo que las chicas lo llamáis a ese tipo de escote "palabra de amor o de honor" o yo qué sé. El caso es que ibas demasiado provocativa como para poder despegar la vista de ti fácilmente.

Como había cambiado mi marimacho. Seguí observándote. Tenías las mejillas algo sonrosadas por el alcohol e ibas algo maquillada. Y estabas preciosa. Seguías mirándome con una expresión entre preocupada y divertida.

Me moví de mi sitio en la mesa y me recosté en la pared. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás demasiado fuerte y oí tu risa, aunque a mi me había dolido el golpe que me acababa de dar.

- ¿Ranma?

Volviste a preguntar desde tu sitio. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos? Bueno, el caso es que los volví a abrir y seguías mirándome.

Te hice un gesto con la mano pidiéndote que te acercaras. Y por una vez hiciste lo que te pedí sin decirme ni "mu". Viniste y te pusiste sentada de rodillas entre mis piernas frente a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Saotome?

Palmeé el suelo que quedaba entre tu y yo como pidiéndote que te sentaras. Y ahí empezó todo porque por segunda vez, y desafiando mi incredulidad, te giraste sobre ti misma y te sentaste de espaldas a mi entre mis piernas.

Lentamente te echaste hacia atrás y apoyaste tu espalda contra mi torso. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado. ¿Desde cuándo me pasaba eso? Jamás pensé que… bueno, da igual, el caso fue que girando la cabeza me volviste a preguntar:

- Ranma, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yo que seguía con la cabeza algo hacia atrás la baje y te miré.

- Creo que me ha sentado mal el sake. Todo me da vueltas y me duele algo la cabeza.

- Ja ja, ya decía yo…

- ¿Ya decías tú qué? Y no te rías de mí.

- Que era muy raro.

- ¿Qué era muy raro el qué?

- Pues que me pidieras que me acercara a ti.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No me esperaba algo así

- Siempre eres tú la que quiere que yo esté lejos. ¿O tengo que recordarte tu servicio de aerolíneas Akane Tendo?

Pusiste cara de fastidio e ibas a replicar. Pero el mareo empeoró y baje la cabeza hasta apoyarla en tu hombro de lado. Mi nariz quedaba a la altura de tu cuello y puede oler una especie de perfume como de flores. Creo que ya he dicho antes que ibas a replicar pero mi curiosidad y atracción fueron más rápidas que tu genio.

- Akane, ¿Qué perfume llevas?

- Ninguno, hoy no me he puesto.

- Hueles bien, ¿lo sabías?

Te sonrojaste. Y mucho.

- Bu…bu…bueno se… será el acondicionador del pelo, supongo… es de lavanda y jazmín…

- Pues me gusta como huele en ti. No me había fijado nunca.

- Hay muchas cosas en las que no te fijas Ranma… ¿Entonces te gusta?

- Ya te he dicho que sí que me gusta como hueles.

- No me refería a eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me refería…bueno…a que esté cerca de ti… a lo de antes…

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No lo sé. Contigo nunca se puede saber nada seguro.

Supongo que fue mi respiración en tu cuello, pero te estremeciste y se te puso la piel de gallina. Noté tu escalofrío.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Tienes un don para escabullirte de las preguntas importantes? Y sí. Tengo un poco.

Supongo que fue el alcohol. Aunque yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía y a que riesgos me exponía. Rodeé con mis brazos los tuyos, que los tenías cruzados delante del pecho intentando darte calor.

- ¿Mejor así?

- Ssssss…sí… - Balbuceaste.

Estuvimos un rato callados y abrazados. Siempre me ha gustado tenerte en mis brazos y sobretodo en aquel momento que no era por causa del algún peligro. Así que me dediqué a disfrutar de tu compañía.

Era raro, pero ninguno de los presentes se había fijado en cómo estábamos. A veces en esta casa de locos a más escondes una cosa antes la descubren, y en cambio, si la pones delante de las narices ni se enteran. ¿Irónico, verdad?

No sé cuanto rato pasó, quizás minutos o incluso una hora. El caso es que alcé un poco la cabeza y te susurré al oído.

- Sí

Giraste la cara mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que sí que me gusta que este cerca de mí.

Te sonrojaste y sonreíste. E interiormente pensé "Bien por ti Saotome, parece que por una vez no las has cagado, ahora intenta seguir así"

- A mí también me gusta.

- ¿Entonces por qué siempre estamos lejos?

- No lo sé. Supongo que por llevarles la contraria a ese par de borrachos que tenemos por padres. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Creo que deberíamos darles por una vez la razón.

Volví a apoyarme en tu hombro. Y apreté ligeramente mi abrazo sobre ti. Pero ya lo dice el refrán que lo bueno dura poco y tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy yo!

Te levantaste y me dejaste solo apoyado en la pared. Maldito timbre. Ahora ya me encontraba mejor, al menos la habitación no parecía un maldito tío vivo.

Volviste a entrar diciendo cosas que no me gustaron ni un pelo.

- Bueno, Yuka y Sayuri ya están aquí. Me voy a tomar algo con ellas.

Tu padre asintió estando demasiado borracho como para saber que le estabas diciendo. Y yo arrugué la frente. ¿Cómo que te ibas? Ves como eres tú la que siempre se va de mi lado cuando intento acercarme a ti.

- Ranma… ¿Te quieres venir?

Vaya, mentalmente retiré lo pensado antes. Nota mental Ranma, ella no es como tú.

- No sé…

- Podríamos seguir hablando…

- ¿Hablando de qué hermanita?

Mierda, mucho había tardado Nabiki en decir algo.

- A ti no te importa.

- Vale, vale. Pues ya me enteraré por otra parte.

Interrumpí su conversación de golpe.

- ¿Me das 5 minutos para cambiarme?

- Claro.

Subí hacia mi habitación corriendo, me puse unos tejanos que solo me había puesto una vez de color oscuro y una camisa de estilo chino sin mangas en color blanco. También me puse algo de perfume de un bote que Kasumi me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

En 4 minutos ya estaba en la entrada junto a ti cogiendo la chaqueta, y en 6 ya estábamos de camino al puff donde habías quedado con algunos compañeros /as de clase.

Íbamos caminando vosotras 3 delante y yo algo rezagado por detrás. A Yuka y a Sayuri creo que no les hizo mucha gracia que fuera con vosotras.

Llegamos al bar ahí estaban la mayoría de los amigos de clase. Nos sentamos en uno sofás que estaban alrededor de una mesita pequeña redonda. El bareto no era muy grande pero ponían buena música, por lo que la gente se estaba animando a bailar.

Te sentaste lejos de mí. Hiroshi y Daisuke se sentaron a mi lado y estuvieron hablándome de yo que sé. Lo único que me acuerdo es que no dejaba de pensar lo idiota que había sido en aceptar ir allí, sobretodo cuando te pusiste de pie y te fuiste a bailar con uno de los sobones de clase. El típico graciosillo que siempre se pasa de listo. Y encima tú moviéndote de esa manera tan…. ¿sensual? ¿Cuándo te habías vuelto así Akane? ¿Dónde esta aquella niña que conocí cuando llegué al Dojo? Al menos esa niña me hacía algo de caso…aunque fuera para pegarme….esta claramente me había tomado el pelo. Había dicho claramente que seguiríamos hablando y habías pasado de mí desde que habíamos salido de casa. Después de haberme prácticamente medio declarado, vas y pasas de mí. Aquello era increíble.

Ante este plan, y rayado como estaba apenas hablé con nadie y encontré realmente muy interesante la lata de acuarius que había pedido para beber.

De nuevo volví a perder la noción del tiempo, aunque esta vez se me hizo eterno.

- Daisuke, ¿me dejas sentarme ahí?

Esa era tu voz. Y entonces por fin te sentaste a mi lado, pero para entonces yo ya estaba cabreado.

- ¿Aún te encuentras mal?

- No – contesté mirándote de reojo.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio y callado, y eso es raro en ti.

- No sé para qué he venido.

- ¡Ah! Con que es eso…

- Da igual, déjalo.

Una risa ligera escapó de tus labios. Giré mi cara y te miré directamente a los ojos.

- No te rías de mí.

- Nunca lo hago.

- Pues lo parece.

- No quiero discutir, sólo quiero pasarlo bien Ranma.

- Tú no quieres discutir, ni yo tampoco, pero tampoco quiero seguir haciendo el tonto, así que me largo de aquí. Me voy a casa. Pásalo bien con tus amigos.

Me levanté cogí mi chaqueta y salí del bar dispuesto a irme a casa. Pero en el camino vi el parque donde aquella vez por Navidad te esperé para darte tus regalos tranquilamente y decidí sentarme en un banco.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando te sentabas a mi lado.

- ¿Ves? Ya me has fastidiado la noche.

- ¿Yo? ¿Encima?

- Sí, tú.

Resoplé. Nada más me faltaba eso. Si tu noche se había fastidiado, ¿entonces la mía?

- ¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo?

- No estoy enfadado

- No seas crío… anda dímelo.

- Ya te he dicho antes que lo dejes. Vuelve al bar. Vas a coger frío

Demasiado tarde, tú habías empezado a tiritar un poco. La noche había refrescado y la chaqueta tejana que llevabas no abrigaba precisamente.

Por instinto pasé el brazo que me quedaba más cerca de ti por encima de tus hombros, para darle calor.

- Gracias

Había intentado por todos los medios no mirarte, pero después de ese gracias no lo pude remediar y ahí estaba. Tu sonrisa. ¿Cómo podías destruir todas mis defensas con un solo gesto?

- De…de… nada.

Y allí estaba… otra vez el maldito silencio. Hasta que lo rompiste.

- ¿Lo has dicho en serio?

- ¿El qué? – Fingí una demencia que claramente no iba a colar, pero había que intentarlo.

- Ya sabes qué. Eso de darles la razón a nuestros padres, bueno, eso de… tú ya me entiendes.

- ¡Ah! Eso… Claro.

Entonces hiciste algo que no me esperaba, te giraste y te sentaste encima de mis piernas y me abrazaste. Al principio no supe reaccionar, pero luego te abracé, con fuerza, en parte para darte calor, y en parte porque me encantaba al igual que ahora tenerte en mis brazos… Volví a disfrutar del olor que desprendían tus cabellos.

Poco a poco te separaste algo de mí, muy a mi pesar al principio, pero luego me miraste a los ojos y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Aquella vez nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría. Me acerqué a tus labios poco a poco. Y los rocé con los míos. Un roce suave, pero sobretodo torpe. Jamás había besado a nadie, al menos conscientemente o por voluntad. No sabía como hacerlo, pero me dejé llevar.

Nos separamos y me sonrió. Bueno, al menos no me habías mandado a volar, así que tan mal no había estado.

Te volviste a acercar a mí, nuestras narices chocaron antes de poder volver a besarnos y un ¡Itte! salió de nuestros labios.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- Un poco, ¿y tú? – Dijiste mirándome de reojo mientras te tapabas la nariz con las manos.

- Algo.

Seguía abrazándote, quitaste las manos de tu cara y soltaste una carcajada.

- Me alegro que seas tan patoso como yo, eso significa que no has practicado con Shampo ni con Ukyo.

Eso fue como una jarra de agua fría, o peor, porque a eso al menos estoy acostumbrado.

- Oye, que yo no estoy comprometido con ellas por gusto. ¡Yo no lo elegí!

- Tampoco elegiste estarlo conmigo

- ¡¡Pero tú eres diferente!!

- ¿A sí? ¿En qué?

- Yo… bu..bu…bueno yo… verás… ¡¡porqué eres diferente para mí y punto!!

Te echaste a reír. Y yo puse cara de fastidio. Será posible. Iba a protestar cuando de repente te giraste y sellaste tus labios con los míos. Esta vez sin golpes. Otro roce suave. Y el instinto fue el que guió lo de después.

Tus labios se entreabrieron y yo indagué con mi lengua torpemente tu boca, pero poco a poco nos fuimos soltando y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha de roces y caricias.

Y otra vez había perdido la noción del tiempo…

Al final, nos separamos lentamente con una sonrisa bobalicona en nuestros labios.

- Tengo frío

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

- Sí, por favor. ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Dime

- Tú también hueles bien. ¿Es la colonia de Kasumi?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella volvía a sonreír. Y otra vez puse la cara de tonto que se me pone cuando veo esa sonrisa.

- ¿Volvemos?

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Demasiadas emociones como para articular palabra. Atención señores y señoras, niños y niñas, el gran Ranma Saotome desarmado por una sonrisa…

Nos levantamos y así, abrazados volvimos al Dojo Tendo, donde las cosas a partir de ese día no volvieron a ser como antes.

Notas finales: Bueno, esto es lo que ha surgido de una noche de insomnio en la que estaba medio inspirada.

Espero que os guste. No sé si lo continuaré. Me gustaría opiniones, a ver que tal os parece, ¿Lo sigo o no? ¿O lo dejo en un one shot? mmm…. Ni idea.

Bueno, sobre Mentiras de Celestina decir que no lo tengo abandonado, ni mucho menos, pero es que con tanto curro buff…. Voy fatal de tiempo. Y como ya os he dicho antes, esto lo he escrito porque no podía dormir y las musas estaban por aquí.

Un besote muy gordo para todos, pero sobretodo para aquellas personas que hayan dedicado algo de su tiempo a leer esto (y más aún si os paráis a dejar un review XD)

Matta ne!!


End file.
